Seigaku Girls
by Shinu Mae
Summary: The regulars on Seigaku's Girls team all have to compete for the attention the guys have and they even win more games than they do. They want attention but they don't know how to get it. This is told in the captain's POV. There will being pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Prince of Tennis story I have written seeing as my sister wrote the other one so please be nice! I would really like some reviews on this and I will have the second chapter out soon. If this chapter seems to short to you guys please let me know and I will try and make my other chapters longer from now one or just keep them all around this length. Well on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any form of Prince of Tennis only my OCs! **

* * *

"Kyaaaa~" A lot of fan girls ran past the girl's tennis courts "The regulars are back" they screamed. I stopped the small practice game I was having and looked around. All (well almost all) of the girls were looking at me wanting me to say something. I sighed, nodded my head and put up five fingers, allowing them only five minutes until they have to come back. Most of they dropped their stuff and ran out and other grabbed everything and left. The only people that were left were the regulars.

"Why do you always do that Mae-buchou" Tsuki, the Vice captain, said.

"well it's either that or have a bunch of girls not focused during practice" I replied and turned to the rest of my team: Shimizu Yumie and Kuroda Shizu, our best doubles team, Matsuo Hotaru, she's really smart and evil, Matsuo Mio, our timid player, Hikari Suta, Power baby! And Ran, well she's odd...

"Let's get back to practice Guys!" Tsuki said taking charge of the situation "and Hotaru-san if you want you can go over and get information on some of the new players, I heard they have a really good 1st year." Hotaru just grabbed her purple and blue laptop and walked away, her long blue hair trailing behind her. As all the girls were coming back to the courts Ran was having an intense practice game against our best doubles team, Shizu and Yumie. As always Shizu and Yumie were fighting on the courts and hitting all the balls back to Ran without paying much attention to what was happening. Ran eventually got annoyed with the two and smashed the ball causing them to stop fighting.

"Ooo someone's starting to get serious" Shizu teased

"Shut up Shizu you're so annoying" Yumie said. Ran just sighed caught the ball with her hand and walked away.

"Well we know our regulars are in good condition" Hotaru was next to me and closed her laptop from recording the game.

"Oh you're back how was the 1st years?" I asked

"Promising but I have something you might want to see" Hotaru opened her laptop and clicked on a file.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma the 1st year you were talking about, good at tennis really good for a 1st year." I was watching the video Hotaru had took and even though it wasn't much you could see he was going to be a promising player.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" I asked, we didn't want to lose to the boys now did we.

"I was thinking we wait for now I need to gather more data and videos of their players and ours to compare. But for now we need to do our best, maybe more." with that She left and went back to the boys' courts.

Practice was over and I was walking back to my apartment. Tomorrow the guys have their ranking tournaments and the girls really want to watch so I let them have a day off. We also just got a new member her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, interesting girl and she knows Echizen. I walk into my apartment and sit on the couch.

"Maybe I should go play some street tennis, I'll call Tsuki." I say to myself and change out of my school uniform into something more comfortable.

We met up at the tennis courts and looked around.

"You want to play a game Tsuki?"

"Nah let's just look around"

We wandered around for a while and it got late so we went home.

_The Next Day_

I walked to the guy's tennis courts with all the regulars. All the other girls we already there. We walked around to see who was playing while Hotaru went over to take some videos. We saw a lot of 1st years around a court and went over. It was that Echizen kid and he was doing well. Yumie and Shizu left because they were uninterested and went to go find Kikumaru and Oishi, the golden pair. Tsuki was getting board and wanted to get her lunch, it was getting close to noon. Everyone else all went somewhere and I found myself watching Fuji Syusuke's game, he was obviously not trying and won the game easily.

"Hmmm good game Fuji-san" I smirked slightly

"Oh you came I thought you wouldn't" he replied smiling like he always does.

"Well why would I miss this you're not even playing seriously" I said sarcastically

"No reason to" he just said and we walked to a court, Echizen was about to play. I saw Hotaru with her laptop out typing like crazy before the game starts. I walked over to her and met up whit the rest of my team.

"Who's he playing against?" I ask them

"Kaidoh Kaoru" Hotaru said not even looking up from typing. Mio had a look of worry on her face for some reason.

The game went by slowly and it hot. Eventually it ended and Echizen won.

"Hmmm the rookie is good" Suta said, her arms were crossed and her long red hair in a high ponytail.

When the ranking tournaments were all over Echizen became a regular taking Inui's spot.

"Hey Hotaru-nee san did u know Echizen knew the split step?" Mio asked her older sister.

"No I'm guessing he just learned it"

"Hmm really..." after said that they walked home silently**.**

* * *

**Chapter one Finished! I might be nice and upload the second chapter later tonight like I said but if not it will be up tomorrow. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! .**

**~Shinu Mae~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back ^.^ yeah I know i said i was going to update yesterday but i got busy and stuff so ummm yeah... Any way heres chapter 2! yay! this chapter was beta-ed by GothiqueMarionette she is awesome you should go read her stories. So on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis only my OCz and a few of them belong to my friend and my sister... T.T **

**A/N: Just saying I made 4 schools have girl regulars: Seigaku is one of them and Fudomine will be mentioned (not much though) in this chapter. **

* * *

The girl's team also had their ranking tournament and it came out as usual. Seigaku's captain- Shinu Mae 3rd year, Vice captain- Kurai Tsuki 3rd year, Hikari Suta 3rd year, Ran 3rd year, Matsuo Hotaru 3rd year, Matsuo Mio 2nd year, Shimizu Yumie 2nd year, and Kuroda Shizu 2nd year.

I was at the girl's tennis courts. It was empty except for a few girls; tomorrow was the tournament so I gave the girls the day off to rest. I walked over to a wall and started hitting a tennis ball against it. It was boring not playing tennis against someone; so I called Ran out.

"Hey Ran you want to have a game?"  
She just nodded and grabbed her tennis racket out. I let her serve first and the game began.  
"Game set match 6-2." I won and we walked of the court.  
"Good game Ran," I said as we put away our rackets.  
"Yeah," she said back. We just grabbed our bags and walked to class.

**_Later that day_**

We were all at the Matsuo's house having a sleepover.  
"Ohhhhhhhh I haven't been to your house in a long time!" I got up and started running everywhere.  
"Calm down and sit Mae, you're going to break something." Tsuki grabbed the back of my collared vest. It hurt. So I sat down like a good little girl.  
"Guys we're going to need our sleep for tomorrow," Hotaru said and Mio started taking the Futons out. We all helped setting up the beds and were all in our PJs ready for bed. Shizu and Yumie then had this great idea for a pillow fight.  
"Oh yeah!" Suta said with two pillows in each hand.

I, Tsuki and Ran were all back to back waiting for the reckless doubles team to attack. All of a sudden Yumie and Shizu jumped out of nowhere and were ready for the kill. Just then two pillows came flying knocking them both to the ground.  
"Suta, your aim was a bit off, and Mio, you're going to need more power if you want to keep them down," Hotaru stated while closing her laptop.

This continued throughout the night until they were all really tired.  
"We really need to go to bed now it's already 12:00, good thing we're 1st seed so we can get there late," I said getting into my bed.  
"Who are we playing first?" Mio asked  
"I believe it's Gyokurin," I replied back  
"Hmmm same as the guys," Hotaru said  
"Well then we better not lose any games," Suta was pumped for tomorrow

**_The Next Day_**

3rd POV

They were all walking to the sign-in and you could hear the voices of the other teams.  
"Here's Seigaku's 8 players and order," Mae handed in the form.  
"Thank you," the man said. They all walked away towards an empty court.  
"Mio, Suta start warming up you're the first ones up," Hotaru said taking out her laptop. They got their rackets out and walked onto the courts.  
"When's the guys match?" Tsuki asked Mae  
"I think they're starting soon too." Just then you could hear the loud speaker indicating the boys match was about to start.  
"The match between Seigaku and Gyokurin are about to begin please make your way to the courts," the loud speaker said.  
"Hmmm I guess we're up." Mae grabbed her bag and started to walk over to the courts where they would be having their match. With all of the regulars following suit they walked calmly to face their next opponents.

"Game set match 6-0 Seigaku Matsuo-Hikari pair."

"Game set match 6-0 Seigaku Shimizu-Kuroda pair."

The two girls walked off the court not even sweating.  
"Good job girls." Mae high-five them both as they sat back down. "Ran you're up next." She just stood up grabbed her racket and walked to the court. As fast as the game started, it was over.  
"Game set match 6-0 Seigaku Ran."  
The girl didn't even pay attention to her opponent at all and Gyokurin was starting to get mad even though they already lost. Still, since it was the first game we all had to play. Tsuki stood up with her racket already in her hands and walked onto the court. The game ended 6-0 like all the rest and Mae was the last to play. When it was over Mae was seen smiling as she walked off the court. They won all their games 6-0 and apparently Gyokurin was pissed.

"Wanna go see if the guys are still playing?" Shizu asked  
"Sure," Tsuki replied back and they all walked to where the boys were playing.  
"We need to get back soon though we are going against Fudomine next." It all got silent as Hotaru said this.  
"Well we're gonna beat them again this year!" Shizu and Yumie said/yelled.

Apparently the boys also won and are playing an unseeded team. Fudomine. Just like the girls except the girls team is the 2nd seeded team not unseeded like the boys. Small world huh?

* * *

**chapter 2 done!**

**ok so sorry this chapter is kinda short and yeah... well so i an currently making a website for all the OCz and will tell you guys when I publish it OK! **

**Just a notice so in my website i have Seigaku Girls, Fudomine Girls, Hyotei Girls, and Rikkai Dai Girls and these will all become stories later and it will be in order when the come in the anime so Fudomine is next! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY INSIDE!**

**~Shinu Mae~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update last week but I was really busy studying and doing school work. I also sent this chapter to my beta but never got it back so this is the un-beta-ed version and I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Prince of Tennis only my OCs. **

* * *

As for the girls the game between Seigaku and Fudomine was about to begin. A few of the guys came to watch the beginning until they had to go.

"Doubles 2 is about to begin" Hotaru said getting ready. She was going to play with her sister, Mio, this time. They both walked onto the court.

"The match between Seigaku and Fudomine is about to begin. Doubles 2 Matsuo Hotaru/Matsuo Mio pair from Seigaku and Kobayashi Ko/Sone Sami pair from Fudomine." the umpire/ref said.

Both teams were already on the court ready to begin.

"Hey Ko-chan, Sone-san" Mio said with a smile. She was good friends with Ko when they weren't playing against each other.

"Hey how have you guys been?" Ko said back. Ko had long brown hair and large brown eyes and looked weak, but looks can be deceiving.

"Good how about you guys?" Mio replied back while Hotaru only nodded. The sisters both had long blue hair except Hotaru's was always in a low pony tail and Mio's was slightly darker. They also both had purple eyes.

"Have been better" Sone Sami said, she had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Well then let's start" Hotaru walked to the base line ready to serve. They all got in position.

"Matsuo Hotaru to serve" the umpire said.

Hotaru threw the ball up high, hit it and it flew to the bottom inside corner. Ko got to the ball and hit it over with a lot of power. Mio was able to return it but it ended up in a lob. Sami got to it and smashed it to the ground. Hotaru backed up and returned it with more force and hit toward the right corner on the baseline. Seigaku got the point.

"15-love"

Hotaru served again but this time it was faster.

"30-love"

"Hmm Hotaru is finally showing us her research" Mae commented confusing the boys that were still there.

"What do you mean Mae-chan?" Enji asked.

"Well if you see her taking videos of you practicing that means she's waiting for you to use special moves" Mae replied back while Shizu and Yumie walked off to start warming up.

"So you mean she's coping us?" Inui said writing something in his notebook.

"Well yes and no more like dissecting the moves you use and making new ones all together" all the boys were still confused "Hmmm let's say she takes the form of Echizen's twist serve and made it completely different like let's say my blue-eye serve, which to say cannot be copied." Mae was starting to get jumpy from sitting to long.

"So it looks like twists serve but comes out as your serve?" Fuji said and Inui was writing everything down

"Yup just about" Mae got up and stretched "Well the game is almost over and it's 5-4 we'll win the next game then it will be over, I think you guys she be heading back now you don't want to soon so they won't be late." Mae said walking away and turned to Tsuki "Make sure Yumie and Shizu are back I'm going to take a walk" with that Mae left.

The boys left and it was as Mae said the game ended 6-4 Seigaku winning.

"Hey where did Mae-buchou go?" Mio asked as she walked off court with her sister.

"She couldn't sit still so she went to take a walk" Tsuki said and handed them both a towel.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Mio murmured as Shizu and Yumie came back just in time for their match.

"One set match Seigaku Shimizu to serve"

Yumie threw the ball up and with pin point accurse hit the middle of the court.

"15-0"

She did this again but this time they got to the ball and returned it.

The girls they were playing against were called the Mi Twins, Sato Mika and Sato Miki. Both of the girls had shoulder length blonde hair but their eye color was different. Miki had brown eyes and Mika hade green but Mika would put colored contacts in to trick the other team.

Shizu hit the ball to the back right corner but Miki returned it again. The rally lasted a while until Seigaku received the point.

"30-0"

Yumie served again but this time she used an underhand serve. The ball made a large arc and landed near the net.

"40-0"

"So you've finally perfected your snap serve" Shizu taunted

"Yeah I bet you couldn't even return it" Yumie said back and it became an all out war.

"Seigaku stop fighting" the ref said and the two girls glared at each other before taking their places again.

"They started again, Fudomine has to watch out" Tsuki stated and Mae just nodded in agreement.

"Shut up Yumie you eat ice cream that's on a cone WITH A SPOON!"

"Well is that really a problem cuz you can't even swim"

"Yes I can"

"In the kiddy pool where your feet are TOUCHING the GROUND"

"Shut up" the two were fighting and bickering to each other but was still hitting all the balls back to Fudomine.

Mika, who was at the front, smiled and hit a cord ball.

"Dammit Shizu get the ball!" Yumie screamed and Shizu sprinted to the ball (which by the way was on the opposite side of the court). Yumie covered the other side while Shizu returned the ball as a lob. Miki or Mika they couldn't tell because they currently had the same colored eyes jumped to smash the ball. Yumie took a few steps back while Shizu stayed where she was. They smashed the ball and it flied strait passed Shizu's head but Yumie was right behind her and returned the ball earning the point.

"Game one by Seigaku 6-5"

"Yes only one more game to win" Mio said excitedly

Fudomine was up to serve. Mika threw the ball up and hit it over. Yumie hit it back to the right corner. Mika was able to reach it and hit it back but Shizu was already at the net and got the point.

"15-0"

Mika served again and Yumie returned it. Miki hit it to the right side but Yumie returned it again. The rally lasted a while but Fudomine got the point.

"15-15"

Mika served again and it was another long rally.

"30-15 Seigaku"

"30-30"

"40-30 Fudomine"

"Duce"

Both teams were fighting hard but wouldn't give up. Yumie went up to return the ball and it made a large arc and flew towards the net from Fudomine's side.

"Advantage receiver"

"Snap shot?" Mio said confused

"Yes it's the snap shot how did you think she got her snap serve" Mae smiled at her team

"Well yeah but why didn't she use it earlier?" Mio asked still confused

"That's what I want to know" Mae said back and they both looked at Hotaru.

"Well let's say they won't have time to figure out how to counter it" Hotaru said looking at her laptop

"Game 6-6 Fudomine"

"I thought you said they couldn't counter it Hotaru" Mae said smirking

"I thought so too" Hotaru said her eyes large from shocked that she was wrong.

"Well now we have to do a tie-breaker" Suta said standing up "But I doubt they will win"

"Huh why?" a girl from the team asked

"Well Mae will want to play and I don't want to lose" Suta smirked at her own comment

"Wait Mae-buchou is playing Singles 2?" another girl said "Why not 1?"

"Well Ran is playing Singles 1 and Mae is playing 2 and Tsuki is sitting out… good question why is Mae not playing Singles 1?" Suta and the girls turned to Hotaru

"Don't look at me I wasn't the one to make the list Mae did, so she probably wanted to play somebody"

"Fudomine Sato Mika to serve"

Mika bounced the ball a few times then threw it up, high, she jumped and hit the ball over the net but Shizu couldn't get to it in time so Fudomine got the point.

"1-0"

Mika did this again and got the point.

"2-0 Fudomine lead"

The game lasted a while but somebody had to win.

"38-36 Fudomine, Game set match Fudomine Sato Mika/Sato Miki pair"

"Wow the actually lost" Suta said in surprise

The girls came off the court. Yumie and Shizu were so tired they almost collapsed on the ground.

"Must eat –breath- cake" Yumie walked slowly and was breathing hard.

"Mae you finally get to play" Tsuki said and handed the two girls a towel and some water

"No Suta has to win first" Mae said matter-o-factly

"True but when was the last time you've played" Tsuki replied

"I don't remember…" Mae was going threw her bag trying to find something

"See you haven't played in a long time"

"Yeah… well it's time for Suta to play and all she has to do is win"

"Who is she playing?"

"I think it's Tachibanna An"

"Singles 3 Fudomine Tachibanna An and Seigaku Hikari Suta is about to begin."

* * *

**So how did you guys like this chapter? i would love to know so please review! It makes me happy! ^.^**


End file.
